The Joy of a New Womance
by klindsay
Summary: For Joy - International08 -. Kate meets the new M.E.


_For_ _Joy__._

* * *

**The Joy of a New Womance**

She arrived at the crime scene with the tools of her trade. A large-ish bag containing bindle paper, biohazard bags, and ID markers. Her digital camera hung from around her neck. Not sure that her years of training could ever prepare her for what she was about to see. An actual murder victim, fresh - at the site of their demise. Well, 'fresh' wasn't exactly the right word, but it'd do. She wasn't just going to look at it either. She was here to examine it, poke & prod - gather evidence. Lanie Parrish took a shuddering breath and stepped into the breach.

The lifeless body looked peaceful enough. Appearances are _more_ than deceiving in her line of work though. She knelt down beside the victim and started to take notes. Most of her colleagues used voice recorders, but Lanie kept a well-used notepad in her portfolio instead. She may rethink that - not that she needed to stay sterile, but the notepad would, at some point, get messier than she'd like.

_Victim_ _is_ _female__._ _Late_ _thirties__,_ _caucasian__,_ _dark_ _hair__,_ _brown_ _eyes__._ She writes quickly, blotting out thoughts other than the ones about the work she has in front of her. Lanie wondered if the woman was a mother, a wife - missed by parents or co-workers. She wished she could banish those thoughts - it made her feel green.

Dr. Parrish heard the woman before she saw her. There was no mistaking the sound of heels on concrete. Tall, polished, and prettier than she had a right to be - she stopped on the other side of the dead woman.

The woman held out her gloved hand to the woman who was crouching beside the object of her first big case. "Hi. I'm Detective Beckett. You gonna be the M.E. on this case?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Lanie Parrish. The guys call me Doctor Parrish, but I'd prefer Lanie."

"Nice to meet you Lanie. We work so closely with your office, and I try to get to know the people on our team. I'd like it if you called me Kate." They shook hands and traded subdued smiles. "So, what's the story on her?"

XxX

Kate stood in a group of uniformed officers, getting other information about the scene. She glanced over at the new Medical Examiner and felt a pang of sympathy. The two women were about the same age she guessed, but she could tell this was the first time the responsibility of a vic had been placed on the doctor's shoulders. When Lanie glanced up, she took the opportunity to walk back over to her.

"I'm sure I'll be following up with you later today, but would you like to grab a coffee or something after the scene is cleared?"

"I'd love to. I don't drink coffee, but I could go for a Chai and something to eat."

"Great. Gotta get to know the 'new guy' even when she's lacking the testosterone that we seem to have more than enough of around here." Kate smiled, and walked back to the unis.

XxX

"So, you new at the morgue?"

"Not new _there_, but this is my first solo case. I'll have to make some adjustments - thought a notepad would be a good idea." Lanie chuckled at herself.

"I can see where paper might be a liability." A grin crept across Kate's face as she took a sip of her coffee. She lifted the cup - looking at it worshipfully. "I don't know where I'd be without this stuff. I respect you for not getting addicted like me."

"I just don't like the taste. Too bitter for me. I like sweet."

"I like sweet too, but for some reason, coffee is what keeps me going. Not sure if it's the caffeine or what - but it's amazing."

Lanie had an amused look on her face, and when she very slightly shook her head, Kate had to comment. "What? You're not making fun of me, are you?"

"I don't think that'd be a smart move - what with you packing and all. No, I was just thinking that you're very young for a Detective. I'm also completely jealous of your wardrobe. Shorties like me can't pull off an outfit like that."

Kate looked down at her clothes. "Just my regular pants and sweater, nothing special."

"Ha!", Lanie snorted. "Nothing special my ass. If those don't have designer labels I'll eat my scrubs. And the shoes probably cost more than my whole closet."

"Okay, they're not exactly bargain bin material - but I'm pretty good at ferreting out sales. You should come with me, learn a few of my secrets."

"I'd like that. I have my share of nice clothes, but I don't get to wear them much. Medical school doesn't exactly allow many nights out. In fact, I don't remember the last time I even checked in with one of my old girlfriends. Nice to be out with someone who doesn't mind talking about something other than organ weight or types of stab wounds."

"I hear ya. My evenings are either spent soaking in a bubble bath, reading trashy novels, or grabbing a beer with 'the guys'. Not that any of those are _bad_ things, but it's nice to find someone to talk 'girl stuff' with."

"I'm so glad you asked me to coffee. You seemed so intimidating earlier, but now I feel like we've known each other for years."

"I'll tell you a secret. This wardrobe you envy? I wear it to scare the guys in the bullpen. It's the heels mainly - makes me a couple inches taller than most of 'em."

Both ladies broke out in laughter, loud enough to draw the attention of the patrons around them. Seeing the gawkers, they laughed even louder.

"You're alright Kate Beckett. I think we're gonna be good friends."

"I hope so. I've already told you enough that I'd have to kill you to stop you from spilling the beans on me." She leaned back in the armchair, warming her hands on the mug she held. A twinkle appeared in her eyes as she looked over the rim at her new friend.


End file.
